


away

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Young Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Riza Hawkeye wants to get away from it all, and there's only one person who can help her.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: FMA One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Kudos: 11





	away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sprint with a couple of friends! Enjoy! :)

Riza had gone to Roy a week before, eye makeup smudged and running from all the tears she had forced away. _"Take me away from here- please."_ is what she'd muttered into his chest. Away from her home, away from her father, away from everything she'd become accustomed to. She could barely make out his murmured promises of something new, something _away_ over her sniffles.

It was silly. They were only teenagers; there was nothing they could do- nowhere to go- no salvation for either of them. Roy didn't want to hear that, and he made it very clear when she voiced those exact things. The light and fire in his eyes were all she needed to know how serious he was about his promise _. "Give me one week."_

And a week later, she found herself in the cab of her father's pickup truck, the red paint on the hood spotted with rust and discolored from long hours under the hot sun. Roy drove them up a dirt road, far past the cow pasture and fields of vegetables her neighbors grew. They were so far now that the only sound was rocks crunching under the tires. 

"Where are we going?" she asked as she fiddled with the hem of her sundress.

"Away," he hummed, "at least for the day." _Away._ One word shouldn't make her heart leap that much, but there she was, heart hammering away at the thought. She smiled to herself and looked out the window, wondering exactly how far "away" was. They had driven further than she’d been before, past everything familiar, but her heart kept screaming to go further. 

Roy parked the truck at the top of the hill near the weeping willow tree and then helped Riza out of the truck. His hand in hers felt foreign, but at the same time, it felt like it belonged there. Their hands were made to hold each other. He gave her an easy smile and then grabbed a wicker basket and a red and white checkered blanket from the bed of the truck.

She followed him with her hands clasped behind her back as he climbed the hill, the wind whipping both of their hair and clothing as it pleased. The scent of the orange and lavender soap she used carried on the wind, and when it changed direction’s she could smell Roy, sage, ash, and what she could only describe as warmth. Roy set the blanket on the ground and then took Riza's hand, urging her to sit beside him.

"One day, we'll be able to go further away, I promise," Roy told her, pressing her hand to his heart. Her fingers automatically curled around the fabric of his shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel his heartbeat like this for as long as she could. Strong, steady, and always present, just like he'd been for her.

"Roy..." she whispered, looking up at him with big eyes, "thank you."

Roy smiled and let out a soft huff of air before reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered there for a moment before it pressed to her cheek, warm and smooth compared to Roy’s cold, calloused hand. The contact was enough to make Riza blush and look away, though she didn’t turn her head. She didn’t dare do that. 

When she had the nerve to look back at him, Roy smiled at her, and his fingers gently curled into her hair. Before she had time to think about it, they were both leaning forward, as if drawn together by a magnet. No, it wasn’t a magnet. It was fate. This was supposed to happen. 

Her lips were hers one moment. And then they were his. The taste of him on her tongue was like sun-warmed honey, like cool water sliding down her parched throat, like the promise of all her tomorrows in a single sigh. And she knew as he knew, they were lost. Lost forever in this kiss. The kiss that would change everything. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
